Our First Valentines Day
by Kaleah kaleah
Summary: This is about the first Valentines Day that Tom and Christina had as more then friends.


**Disclaimer: The views and opinions in this story is that of the author, it does not reflect the opinions of TNT, creators, writers or anyone involved with the Hawthorne TV show.**

**Our First Valentines **

"_**Note that this takes place before they got married and had children"**_

_The day that she had been dreading for weeks had finally arrived it was Valentines Day, and it seems that every where she looked there were people talking about it or some kind of decorations for it, this wasn't a holiday that she liked to celebrate past experiences had proven that it wasn't for her. The day would start off like no other day a long day at the hospital then home or so she thought._

It was early Friday morning when she awoke and rolled over at the annoying sound of her alarm clock going off, her first thought was to call in sick, and just let the day pass her by but she thought what good would that do Bobbie and Tom would just blow up her phone calling, and if she didn't answer one of them would just take the time to drop by to see what was going on with her. It was 6:30 a.m. and time to start the day. As she laid there for a few more minutes gathering her thoughts she decided that she would try and make it into work a little early to finish up on a report that was due in by 5 o'clock, lately she had been procrastinating on her reports and paperwork and just dealing with the day to day things, but Morrissey was starting to get more then a little bit impatient with her.

As she throw back the covers and lifted her head from the pillow she rolled out of bed headed straight for the shower she sighed out loud having the annoying feeling that this was going to be the longest day of her life. As she made it into the bathroom she started the shower and stood there for a few minutes waiting for the water to heat up, she undressed grab a clean washcloth and stepped in, as the hot water cascade across her body she closed her eyes hoping that it would give her just a little bit of clarity about the day ahead, after about fifteen minutes of standing there she still had no clear understanding of why people mad such a big deal about valentines day, there was nothing about it she wanted to have any part of, pass years of sadness and disappointments on the lovers holiday had taken an emotional toll on her which mad her dread this part of the year. She finished up in the bathroom and finally made it back into her bedroom to get dressed, she put on a pair of black dress slacks a peach silk blouse and a black suit jacket that matched her pants she went back into the bathroom to comb her hair in to a ponytail, and add a little light makeup as she finished she made her way into the living room, she had decided to leave two twenties on the table for Camille with a note telling her what she wanted done around the house before she went out to the Valentines day dance then over to spend the weekend at her grandmother for their annual Valentines evening, It was something special that they did every year since she was a little girl.

She stood by the front door putting on her black heels as she grabbed her coat off the rack, along with her bags, hospital ID and keys from off the side table she walked out locking the door behind her and headed for the car, the hospital was a twenty minute drive on the expressway with out traffic. As she pulled out of the driveway headed straight for the highway she was still reluctant about the day she told herself that she would just make the most of it and get through it the best she could. As she came to the onramp she merged left and pulled onto I-95 as the radio played and she thumped the steering wheel at the sound of the music she looked down and realized that she had totally forgot to put gas in the car again "damn it Christina" she muttered to herself as the needle on the fuel gauge hovered slightly above empty, and her fingers now nervously tapping the steering wheel, she prayed that she would have enough gas to reach the gas station, as she pulled off at the first exit that she came to, and into the first gas station that she saw, she thought to herself how could she forget to get gas knowing that she didn't have time in the mornings to stop, she slid her card quickly to pay and fill up the tank, as she got back into the car and started it up she noticed it was already 8 o'clock, as _**Deborah Cox Nobody's supposed to be here **_played on the radio her thoughts drifted to Tom, and how some of the words played on her heart "ok Christina snap out of it" she said as she refocused her thoughts on making it into work by 8:30. How wrong that thought would be, as she came back to the onramp, and she merged left once again onto I-95, traffic was heavy and backed up and she didn't understand why at this time of the morning it wasn't rush hour, and if it didn't clear up soon a twenty minute drive would most likely take her forty-five minutes or more. After sitting in traffic for over an hour she finally made it to her exit when she realized that the reason traffic was so backed up was due to a car accident a few miles up the highway. She finally made it to the hospital and decided to bypass the ER and head straight for her office, it was now after 9:30, "_damn Valentines day" _she thought to herself blaming it for her being late, and hoping that everyone in the accident was ok, she put away her things and took a seat behind her desk as she turned to face the computer she started to organized and work through the pile of files that laid there. For the next two hours she worked on the report, as she finished it and hit the print button she heard a knock at her door. "Come…." and before she could finish it she looked up as the door opened and Bobbie stood in the doorway.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here I was passing by and saw your light on, you bypassed the ER this morning."

"Yeah I know. I just needed to finish up on some work that should have been in a few days ago."

"So what are you and Tom doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why!" she replied with a curious look on her face.

"Come on Chrissie your not doing anything for Valentines Day with him?"

"No! Bobbie, you know that I don't do Valentines Day."

"Yeah, I know you keep saying that but I still don't really understand why?"

"Bobby please just leave it alone."

"No Chrissie, what is it about Valentines Day that you dislike so much?"

"It's just that pass experiences have taught me that what you expect from people you don't always get."

"I think that's to be expected with anyone Christina."

"I know but I think the whole time I was married to Michael, we may have had a few nice valentines, I just remember thinking that it shouldn't be this hard if we weren't fighting and arguing over the stupidest things we were avoiding each other, so it just got to the point that we would just skip it all together that way neither one of us would be disappointed in the other it saved me a lot of heartache and pain that's all, I just prefer not to celebrate it or deal with it at all."

"But Chrissie that was with Michael, Tom is different he's not Michael."

"I know he's not Bobbie, but i just can't."

"Ok Chrissie I get it to a point, but let me ask you something did you at least get him something?"

"No! I didn't, I'm still not even sure about this thing with Tom."

"Tell me something?"

"What."

"Do you love him?"

"Bobbie comes on."

"It's a simple question Christina you do or you don't, do you love him? I think you need to figure out how you feel about him, I get that you've been disappointed and hurt in the pass but don't take that out on him it's not fair to him or you, and you need to get him a gift"

"I hear you; do you really think he's expecting something?"

"Um….yeah Christina I do, I can't believe that you didn't get him anything."

"I'm not even sure what to give him."

"Just search your heart you'll come up with something and you just might figure out how you feel about the man in the process."

"Thank you for the analysis!" she told her as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Your welcome, well I better get back to work I'll talk to you later." she told her as she got up and headed for the door.

"Okay, hey Bobbie do you think you can cover me later if I need you to?"

"Sure thing just let me know."

"Thanks."

As she leaned back in her office chair thinking about what Bobbie had said she realized that she was right to a point and she couldn't keep hiding behind the fact that there were problems in her marriage but he wasn't Michael, things could be different with him, and she needed to stop expecting the worst and just go with it. Tom was an amazing person funny, thoughtful, caring, loving, gorgeous and just down right sexy she smiled at the though of the last two. As she sat there for a few more minutes with that smile still on her face she had a thought about what she wanted to get him she turned to the computer and did a quick search of the internet for the closes store that carried it, she figured that she would go on her lunch break to pick it out, as she finished the search and made it to her feet grabbing the report off her desk and heading for the door, she walked down the hall turning the corner and hit the button on the elevator, as the doors opened she saw Tom and a few other doctor's standing inside she smiled and stepped in.

"Hey you,"

"Hey yourself," she said as he smiled back at her.

"Where you off to?" he asked happy to see her for the first time today.

"I'm just heading over to Morrissey's office to give him this."

"Ah…I see, so tell me Nurse Hawthorne, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Umm….I don't have any really." she replied as she gave him another smile and looked slightly over her shoulders at the doctor standing behind him.

"And you, what are you doing Dr. Wakefield?" she asked in a slight whisper.

"Nothing much, just working a double."

"A double! Sense when do you work doubles?" asking with a suspicions but surprise look on her face.

"Sense I told Richardson that I would cover for him last week." he told her as the doors opened and they both stepped off the elevator. "What I didn't realize was that the day he was asking me to cover was Valentines Day." he told her as he gently moved her out of the way of the oncoming traffic of interns coming there way.

"So now you're stuck?" she said to him as he walked with her to Morrissey office.

"Yeah, it looks that way, unless I pull rank, but what kind of leader would I be if I made some lonely soul come in and cover me."

"Well you are the COS."

"True but it wouldn't be fair to use my special powers." he told her as they both started to laugh. "Anyway what are you doing for lunch? Maybe we can grab something."

"Umm…Tom, sweetie I'm sorry I have plans." she told him as they came upon Morrissey's office. "Can I get a rain check on lunch?"

"Sure, no problem, so what are you doing?"

"Umm… I just have something I need to take care of that's all."

"Like what?"

"Tom please, it's just something I need to do."

"Christina why can't you tell me?"

"Please don't do this Tom; it's just something I have to do."

"Don't do what Christina all I'm asking is what you're doing for lunch that's all, you're the one acting like your hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why can't you tell me."

"It's personal Tom."

"Fine Christina sorry I asked I'll catch up with you later maybe." he told her as he turned and started to walk off down the hall.

"Tom please don't be mad" she called out to him, as she turned slightly as she heard two doctors approaching her from behind.

"I'm not Christina," he told her as he slowly turned around, but she could see the disappointment and hurt in his face.

"Hey, Tom I'm…" and she paused before finishing knowing that anything she said at this point other then the truth was just going to upset him even more she couldn't lie to him some how he always knew when she was.

"You're what Christina?" he asked as he stood there with his hands in his pockets and a questionable look on his face

"Nothing, never mind I'll just talk to you later." she told him as she turned and entered Morrissey's office.

After she dropped off the report she went and checked on a few patients and took care of a few more things before making it back to her office, as she started to sit down in her office chair she realized it was now a little after 1 o'clock so she grabbed her bag and headed to the ER to touch base with Bobbie.

"Hey Bobbie I'm heading out to take care of that, I'll text you if I still need you"

"Sure thing Chrissie, Do you know what you're getting?"

"Yeah I kind of do, but will see."

"I'll be back as soon as I can and thanks again."

As she walked out of the ER to the parking lot headed for the car, she notice Tom a few feet away standing with another doctor talking.

"Hey Christina wait up." she turned at the sound of her name, and hoping that he wouldn't ask her about where she was going again.

"Tom can we talk later please I'm kind of in a hurry, I'm running late?" she told him as they made it over to the car.

"So you're really not going to tell me where you're going?"

"Tom please not this again, I'm going no where in particular." she told him as he stood in front of her car door.

"So tell me,"

"Why are you pushing this?"

"Why is telling me so damn hard?"

"Tom please move I don't have time for this I'm late." she told him as she tried to open the car door.

"We can end this now if you just tell me where the hell you're going."

"Damn it! Tom why is it so important that you know? Move out of the way!"

"Fine Christina." he told her as he stepped away from the car letting her get in.

"we'll talk later" she told him as she got in the car and pulled out of the parking spot leaving him standing there to watch her drive off with a look on his face that was cold as ice. "Damn it! I knew that this day was going to suck the minute I got up, now he's pissed and thinks I'm hiding something from him." she muttered to herself as she drove the three blocks to jump on the expressway headed for the Jewelry store that carried the type of watches that she was looking for.

About twenty minutes later she reached the Jewelry store, as she sat in the parking lot for a few minutes just thinking about what she wanted them to engrave on the back, she needed to choose the right words of how she felt about him in her heart, she knew she loved him and after what had just happened between them she realized she loved him more then she knew, now all she had to do is figure out how she was going to fix this problem between them. "why couldn't he just leave it alone?" she asked herself as she took a deep breath then exhaling as she laid her head back into the seat she couldn't understand why it was so damn important that he knew where she was going, did he think that she was meeting another man, "why Dr. Wakefield your jealous" she muttered out loud as she smiled and opened the car door to get out and head inside.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, how are you, and how may I help you today?" the salesclerk asked as she came through the front door.

"Good afternoon, I'm fine thank you, and yourself? Umm…I'm looking for a doctor's watch" she told her as she approached the counter.

"I'm good thank you, and we have a very nice selection right over here." she told her as the both walked over to the display counter of watches.

"You have a really nice selection." Christina told her as she looked over them all until she came across the one that had Tom's name written all over it, it was a beautiful stylish watch incased in yellow gold with black leather straps a classical watch face, arrow shaped hands, which correspond with the dauphine hands of the small second at the nine, half hour counter at the three and the hour counter above the six the chronograph, respiration, and a pulsometer indicator in the center, it also was automatically calibrated with two time zones date and alarm wake up function. It was the perfect doctor's watch for him.

"That's the one I want please."

"Very nice choice did you want to get anything engraved on it?"

"Yes I do please, do you happen to know how long it will take to engrave It." she asked her as she was pressed for time.

"It depends on with you want on It." the salesclerk told her as she took out a slip of paper to jot down what Christina wanted it to say.

"I want it to say Our Love Will Never Stand Still Sunshine."

"How sweet let me take it to the back and ask the engraver, I'll be right back." she told her as she headed for the back of the store.

Christina stood there for a few minutes waiting for the salesclerk to return, before making her way over to the display counter of lockets, she turned as the salesclerk came from the back.

"Ma'am he said it'll take about a half hour to and hour to do.

"What time do you close?" asking knowing she needed to get back to work before someone started asking questions about her whereabouts.

"We close at five, do you want him to go ahead and start on it?"

"yes please." she told her as she took a look at her watch, she had already been gone over forty-five minutes she really didn't want to wait but she really didn't have much of a chose if she wanted to give it to Tom before she left the hospital tonight. As she stepped over to the counter to start the paperwork she took out her phone and sent Bobbie a text that read_ (hey its going to take a little longer then I had anticipated, are you still good or do need me to come back?) _and a few minutes later she got a text back that read _(its no problem I got u.) _

"Ok I'll be back in an hour to see if its ready" she told the salesclerk, as she signed the forms and headed for the front door. As Christina made it to the car she sent another text to Bobbie that read _(Thanks what would I do with out u.) _she hit the send closed the phone and headed for the nearest restaurant to grab something to eat.

**Meanwhile back at the Hospital.**

"Hey Tom, what are you doing down here, did you get called down for a consult?"

"No I was looking for Christina, have you seen her?"

"Umm… she around here some where did you try paging her?" she asked him as she contained to put in the patient information into the computer.

"No I didn't."

"Do you want me to page her for you?"

"You could but we both know that she not her." and with out looking up or missing a key stroke she knew that he knew she was about to tell him a lie to cover.

"Where is she Bobbie?"

"Tom don't put me in the middle." she told him as she glanced up from the monitor for a quick second to look at his face.

"Why is she hiding something from me?"

"Come on Tom she not hiding anything from you."

"Then tell me where she at."

"It's not my place to tell you, you should talk to Christina."

"I would, but I don't know where she's at do I? But I'm sure you know where she is." She looked up at him again this time a little longer in a suspicions way as she changed the subject.

"So tell me what are your plans for tonight?"

"So you're not going to answer the question?"

"I would answer it if you weren't putting me in such an awkward situation; she's my best friend Tom."

"I know that and I'm sorry Bobbie I didn't mean to, I just don't understand why she couldn't tell me where she was going, and to answer your question I'm working tonight."

"Does Christina know your working?"

"what difference does it make if she does or not its not like she into Valentines Day, but yeah I told her, why was she expecting to be doing something with me?"

"I don't know Tom, but I do know what ever you think she's doing, she not."

"How can you be so sure, does she really tell you everything?" he asked as he looked at her trying to read her face "and anyway I know that she doesn't like celebrating so I didn't plan anything."

"So you're really working?" stunned by the answer "unbelievable! What the hell is wrong with you people, did you at least get her a gift?"

"Yes Bobbie, I got her a gift."

"Well at least you did one thing right, and I think you should have planed something it is your first one with her maybe you could have changed her mind about celebrating Valentines Day."

"after what happened before she left, I'm not even sure she wants to spend any time with me at least not today, maybe who ever or where ever she is she's making plans with them.

"Tom that's not even fair."

"Bobbie I'll talk to you later, I have to go and take care of something, and will you do me a favor?"

"Sure Tom what is it?"

"Don't tell Christina I was looking for her please"

"I can do that for you." she told him, as she watched him walk off.

As he walked back to his office he thought about what Bobbie had said about trying to change Christian's mind about celebrating but right now she was a little pissed, and he really needed to apologize to her, he had no claim on her officially he had no right to insist or question who, where or what she was doing, he felt bad and maybe if he could pull this off he could take care of both of his problems apologizing and changing her mind, he would rather do this at his place but since he had to work the hospital would have to do, but as long as they were together and they were ok it didn't matter where they were, the only question he kept asking himself was would she show up for her special gift he was planning for her.

_**An hour or so later back at the ER**_

"Hey how did it go, what did you get him?"

"I got him a really nice watch."

"Ok let me see it?"

"So what did I miss?" she asked as she took out the box and handed it to her.

"Oh that is so him Chrissie. He's going to love it, and you didn't miss anything where good all around." she told her as she closed and handed the box back to her.

"Did you get a card to?" she asked as she grab a chart and went toward the waiting room to call the next patient in line.

"No I have something else in mind. Hey, I'll talk to you later and thanks again Bobbie; page me if you need me."

"No problem, will do." she told her as she walked through the double doors and called out the next name.

As Christina made her way around the hospital, checking on a few more patients and handling a few patients problems she made it back to her office to do a little more paperwork after checking the sick call's, she made a few call-ins to cover the night shift and listened through her afternoon messages and then clearing them out, she returned a few call back's, went over a few reports that were laying on her desk checked the CPR updates and did the new nursing schedule, by the time she finished and looked at the clock it was well after 6:30p.m. She sat there for a few minutes after taking the elastic hair band off her hair just thinking to herself how long this day had been and how she still hadn't made things right with Tom. She finally made it to her feet, gathered her thing's to call it a night, she turned off the lights closed and locked the door and she started down the hall toward the elevator, all she wanted now was to go home take a nice hot bath, have a cranberry and vodka, and climb into bed. However, it wouldn't work out just like that on her way out she decided to stop by Tom's office just to drop off his gift, and the letter that she had written him she figured that he would be off doing his doctor thing so she would just leave it on his desk and he would call her when he had a moment free to talk. As she reached his office door she knocked and slowly opened it, as she took a step inside she noticed the round table in the middle of his office floor covered in a red tablecloth there sat a teddy bear with a card and holding a single red rose and around the table laid a few long stemmed roses, candles, a bottle of apple cider chilling in ice, two wine glasses and two plates it was all set up for a Valentines Day dinner. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at what he had done, "what are you doing here?" he asked, and she started to turned at the sound of his voice behind her, "ok this was suppose to have been a surprise for you." he told her as he stood in the doorway with her favorite meal in his hands, she turned and he saw that it was a total surprise to her when the tears started to fall from her eyes. "Oh My God Tom, you did all this for me? Sweetie is beautiful Thank you," she told him as he turned around closing and locking the door behind him.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked her as he sat the food on the table then walking over wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, Tom I'm fine it's just…." she tried to speak as tears continued falling from her eyes.

"It's just what Chris, baby look at me are you sure you're ok?" lifting her chin so he could look at her beautiful face.

"Yeah, this is just so beautiful I love it,"

"I'm glad you like it, and babe I'm really sorry about earlier today. Chris I had no right to….." and she interrupts him and put her finger over his mouth before he could finish what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry Tom I hate when we fight I should have just told you where I was going baby I just needed to pick up your gift that's all." she told him as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"So were ok?" he asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes sweetie, were more then ok."

"Good, I love you Christina."

"I love you too."

"Come on sweetheart lets sit down and eat, before it gets cold." he told her as he kissed her tears away then pulling her over to the table.

"I still can't believe that you set all this up for me."

"It's not much I wouldn't do for you Christina don't you know that?" and she looked up at him with that sassy smile on her face that he loved so much as she nodded her head in a yes motion. "Now eat, when were done I have something for you."

"You do, Tom you've done enough."

"This is just the first part of your gift."

"You know if you keep this up your going to spoil me."

"Well I plan to do that and a whole lot more to you if you let me."

"Is that so." she asked him as she smiled and took another bit of her food.

"Yeah it is."

"So what do you want me to do just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Yes, would that be so bad Christina to let your guard down just a little bit and let me in, baby all I want to do is take care of you?" he said, as he reached over the table and taking a hold of her hand.

"No I guess not." and she smiled at him again with love in her eyes.

They sat there for the next thirty minutes, eating talking and laughing about any and everything. They have all was enjoyed each others company and they both could always hold up their end of a mentally stimulating conversation.

"Sweetie I think its time I better get going so you can get back to work." she told him as she made it to her feet.

"You can't leave, not just yet I need to give you the other part of your gift." he told her as he made it to his feet and walked over to his desk, taking out a red box with a gold bow on it.

"Tom what is that? Baby you have given me so much already"

"you'll see in a minute, now just close your eyes and don't move." he told her as he walked up behind her moving her hair out of the way and placed a teardrop diamond shaped necklace set in white gold around her neck then wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into his body, "ok open your eyes" and she looked down.

"Oh My God Tom, its beautiful sweetie I love it Thank you," she told him as she laid her head back into his chest and closed her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"More of this I hope." he told her as he turned her around, and kissed her softly. As he ended the kiss "I really love you Christina I hope you know that."

"I do Tom, I really do." she told him as she looked deep into his green eyes. "And now for your gift" and she pulled away from his grip just for a second to reached over to her bag and grab the box and the letter.

"Chris you shouldn't have, babe I know you don't celebrate the day, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Please sweetie just open it, I hope you like it but I want you to read the letter when you're alone."

"okay." he said as he opened the box and took the watch out, he looked at it then turning it over to read the inscription on the back "Our Love Will Never Stand Still Sunshine" he said out loud as he took a seat on the sofa with a look on his face that she had never seen before.

"Tom are you ok, sweetie what's wrong you don't like it?"

"No baby I love It, Thank you."

"then what's wrong?' now asking with a concern tone in her voice.

"Chris it's…"

"Tom please talk to me"

"Christina baby, God I love you." he told her as he pulled her onto his lap and softly tucked a lose strand of her beautiful black hair behind her ear as he tenderly pulled her to him, his lips softly covering hers with an intenseness she hadn't felt in a very long time her pulse started racing and a sensation started charging through her body as their tongues met and their body's started to come alive with sexual feelings she was starting to lose control she pulled back, and tried to catch her breath but his mouth covered hers again his tongue enter her mouth she was lost from all thought's, he wanted her and he wanted her now, stroking her hips and thighs, he laid back against the sofa and turned her until she was straddling his lap working his way up under her blouse to her waist bracing her with one hand, and unbuttoning and removing her blouse with the other never breaking the kiss and exposing the lacey black bra she was wearing, he unsnapping it from the front giving him easy and full access to her breast, her head fell forward as his mouth moved from her mouth down to the bareness of her breast, his hands continued to caress her body and his tongue teased her, a moan of pleasure slipped past her mouth, her body was begging for more, but her head was telling her to stop him. She could feel her body respond in ways she rather it didn't right now but she had no control over it, "God you taste good." He monad out as the burning passion between them continued to grow and the more he kissed her the more her resistance crumbled his mouth closed over hers again and she was feeling unsteady, her body was screaming for more of him, she wanted deeper contact, running her hands across his shoulders down and up under his shirt to his bare chest, she whispered "did you lock the door?" as her soft kisses and hot breath tickled the hairs on the back of his neck, he moaned out between the soft kisses on her shoulder, "yes, yes I locked it." God I love this man she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and the soft, warm touch of his hands on her body continued driving her more insane, her pulse was racing faster and she could feel how aroused he was, not sure she could take any more of his sweet torture, she tried to push herself away from his grip but her body wouldn't move, "Tom… Oh God Tom that feels so good bu,….but babe I don't think we shouldn't be doing this here" she finally got out it fell from her lips like a curse word, but he was to far gone to comprehend what she was saying to him, he continued to passionately kiss her body as he turned her around softly laying her down with one arm resting on the sofa and the other hand worked its way down to her dress pants unsnapping and unzipping them as they stared into each others eyes his body hovering over hers, she placed her hand on his face rubbing his cheek softly with her thumb. "God your beautiful Christina" he told her as he lowered his head and sighed, "damn it as much as I hate to admit it your right we shouldn't be doing this here." he kissed her again then turning to sit up right on the sofa. "Chris, babe I'm so sorry for putting you in this situation."

"For what situation? Tom, baby you didn't do anything I didn't want you to do"

"Can I ask you something?" turning his head and taking a look at her still laying there exposed as a hot summers day.

"Sure sweetie what?"

"Would you have let me go all the way if I hadn't come to my senses?"

"Well I guess we'll never know, now will we." she told him as they started to laugh and she sat up on the sofa.

"I guess not, you know that I'm not going to be able to do any work now don't you?"

"Yeah I know I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault; I shouldn't have started this, well not here at least."

"I love you Tom, and I want to be with you, you know that right?"

"I know sweetheart."

"Tell you what; do you think you could be out of here before midnight?"

"I can do my best why?"

"If you can I have something special for you." she told him as she smiled at him in that devilish way she had when she had something up her sleeve and all you could do was wait to see what it was.

"You know I don't like that smile, what is it another gift? "

"Umm…maybe you'll just have to wait and see what it is."

"Okay, and if I make it out of here where will this something special take place."

"I'll be waiting at your place with it."

"Christina don't tease me please I don't think I can take it if your playing with me, you'll be there waiting for me?"

"yes Tom I will, even if you don't make it before the night is over, I'll be there just not sure the something special will still be there but I'll be there," she told him as she pulled him into another soft kiss,

"You are completely crazy you know that?" he told her as he places soft little kisses on her.

"Yeah, and you still love me."

"That I do. Ok we better stop now, damn your beautiful and your making this very hard sitting there like that" and another devilish smile went across her face as she moved her body against his and she straddled him again,

"Am I?"

He moaned out "God help me…. Chris baby please don't move." But she shifted and the temptation was so great and he did his best to resist her. "Come on Christina please you know I'm in a fragile state right now stop teasing me if you don't I wont be responsible for my actions."

She laughed and kissed him again "I know, and I'm sorry just a little incentive to get you home." she told him as she slowly climbed off his lap and sat next to him.

"damn I want you so bad right now it hurts." he told her as he handed her bloused to her then he placed an arm around her shoulder turning her head to face him with the other one and placing another tender kiss on her lips. "You know you play dirty?"

"Sweetie I told you I was sorry" she said to him as she gave him that smiled he loved so much.

"I know you did but still I think I'm going to have to make you pay for this one."

"Tom you would seek revenge?" she asked with a huge smile on her face and laughter in her voice.

"In this case yes." he told her with laughter in his voice, and she looked at him in that loving way of hers and they both smiled at each other.

"well baby I better get out of here and let you do what you do." she told him as she finished buttoning up her blouse and making it to her feet to zip and snap her pants, he stood with her helping her on with her coat then placing both hands on her shoulders giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok i better get you out of here before I start something again but this time I will finish it." she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll see you in a few hours I hope?" she asked "I'll do my best sweetheart" he told her as he grabbed her bags, the teddy bear, the card and one of the long stemmed roses and they both headed for the parking lot. After giving her another hug and kiss goodnight and putting her in the car he returning to his office, as he started to clean up he remember the letter that she had giving him and he took a seat at his desk and opened it.

_My Dearest Tom, _

_God I don't know where to start this maybe I should just start with I'm sorry about today. Tom there is so much I want to say to you, to tell you what you mean to me but words don't always come easy. Today was a test of my love for you I believe, I'm not sure yet if I passed or failed only time will tell we have been through so much over the years as friends but now its different we have went from being good friends to something more, so much more and you have came into my private life at a time when I needed you the most, we talk about any and everything and I started to realize that my heart could actually feel something other than hurt, pain and sorrow, you have managed in that special way of yours I can't even explain it to replaced my fears with comforted, my doubts with confidence, and you gave me a shoulder to cry on, I realized today how much you complete me, and when I saw the look on your face in the parking lot it tore at my heart and all I wanted to do was take you into my arms and make it right it was never my intention to disappoint or hurt you I just couldn't tell you at that time where I was going or what I was doing but babe let me reassure you that what I was doing was all about you. I know that you may have thought that I may have been going to meet someone, Tom there is no other man for me you are the only one, and I know that you don't know it but you have my heart and my soul. Tom you have the most amazing way of showing me how much you care and love me and sometimes I just don't feel like I deserve the love you have for me, with all the things I put you through I know that at time I drive you completely crazy and you just want to throw you hands up and say the hell with it and babe I'm sorry for that and I'm really doing my best not to test our love or relationship like that. Tom, babe when I hear someone call your name or hear your laugher my heart lights up, you make my days easier to get through and my nights peaceful, I wake up looking forward to another day of seeing you wanting to touch you be touched by you just being near you sets me in a state that I can't even explain, our lives intertwining was fate I truly believe that, I realized after our little disagreement, misunderstand or what ever it was that I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. Loving you is the only thing that makes me smile when I feel like my world is falling apart; I can't imagine my life without you. You mean so much to me, you're my every thing, and I am so blessed with you and your love in my life. Tom, my love is yours for an eternity and beyond._

_Christina. _

It was 1:15 when he finally made it home as he pulled into his parking spot he noticed that Christina's car was in his other space he smiled, she hadn't change her mind about waiting for him, he thought to himself, as he made his way inside the condo, and only the lamp by the door was on he locked up, and made his way to the bedroom as he opened the door he saw her fast asleep in his bed, with the radio softly playing she looked so peaceful, and so beautiful he thought to himself as he turned and headed for the bathroom to shower before climbing into bed next to her, it wasn't often that she would stay the night at his place but when she did it was always special, fifteen minutes later he made it out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, it was so late that he would settle for just holding her in his arms, he climb in and wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on the curve of her neck. "hey sweetie your home, what time is it?" she awoke slowly glowing like the dawn of a sunset as she rolled over on to her back and wrapping her arms under his tenderly rubbing his back and shoulders. "its after 1 o'clock I didn't mean to wake you" he told her as he leaned down and their lips met kissing her softly but deep, "I read your letter" he told her as they ended the kiss "you did?" shifting her body until she was under him completely, "yes I did, I hope that you know that you have my heart and soul as well you always have" he told her as he lifted himself up and pulled back the covers exposing the red lace teddy she was wearing "I love you to Christina, God I love you so much" he told her as he pulled the teddy over her head, and leaving her only in the matching panties that were just as quickly disposed of, and before she could catch her breath or speak he was kissing her bare breast drugging her with the ecstasy of his touch. He began to slide downward, kissing her as he past her breast, and her stomach. The first touch of him there set her body into overdrive, her body started to react in a way that she had never felt Michael was good but he wasn't this good something ripped through her like a volcano erupting "I wannataste you" he whispered softly as she tried to move away but his hands grabbed her hips holding her in place his tongue moved and she cried out his name, her hands were clutching the sheets and all she could do was moan out in pleasure, her body was his and he wasn't letting go all she could do was think back to the song that was playing when she started to fell asleep.

I love me, some him

I'll never love this way again

I love me, some you

Another man will never do

All those days and lonely nights

Have all gone away

I've never thought the day would come

When we'd be more than friends

You made me smile when I was down

You turn my world around

The way you give me love feels so right

You took the ease off my mind

And put it behind

You were there for all my needs

So baby please stay

I love me, some him

I'll never love this way again

I love me, some you

Another man will never do

I love me, some him

I'll never love this way again

And I love me, some you

Another man will never do

Just like a dream come true

I wished for you

I have never been so happy

'Bout a love so new

You've opened my heart to a brand new start

My love's there will wherever you are

I won't let no one take you away

You took the ease off my mind

And put it behind

You were there yes indeed

For all my needs, yes you were there

I love me, some him

I'll never love this way again

I love me, some you

Another man will never do, oh no

I love me, some him

I'll never love this way again

I love me, some you

Another man will never do

'Cause you came along and changed my life

Told me things would be all right

And they were thanks to you baby

And now I have a strength to carry on

In my heart you have a home

And I never want to be alone

'cause I love meI love me, some him

I'll never love this way again

I love me, some you

Another man will never do

I love me, some him

I'll never love this way again

I love me, some you

Another man will never do, oh no

I love me, I love me

I love me, some him

I'll never, I'll never

Love this way again

I love me, some him

I love me, some him

I love me, some him

Tom knew he had her melting literally in his hands, and his touch was driving her crazy "Damn it Tom I love you and you're not playing fair." She finally said after catching her breath. And as he kissed his way back up he replied "that was just a little incentive, a little pay back and a little reminder of all the Valentines Days to come.

**The song is I Love me some him by Toni Braxton**

God I love me some him she repeated the words in her mind as he continued to kiss her, the soft touch of his hands on her body was making her breathless her body was still on fire and as he made circler motions with his tongue on her stomach then up to her bare breast wasn't helping, he had her squirming and that was just where he wanted her.

"I told you that I was going to get revenge." he told her as he kissed the curve of her neck then nibbling softly on the tip of her ear she tried to move just a bit and his body moved with her and before she could try and protest any more he moved back she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, she felt him move back up and her body follow his, she wrapped her legs around his thighs and her arms up under his as she pulled him in closers to her the deeper he went the more she wanted him and after awhile she felt her entire body shake then tense up as her release came she monad out "you win" and a few minutes later his own release came he smiled in a little laughter down at her in amazement he love her more and more ever second that they were together.

After making love well into the morning hours they both drifted off to sleep but after a few hours, Tom got up and let Christina sleep in just a little longer he made his way into the bathroom to take a shower then back into the bedroom to get dressed being very careful not to wake her he made his way into the kitchen to fix her a nice breakfast, he knew that she was probably starving by now since last night she didn't seem to eat much he made her favored fried eggs, bacon, and pancakes he placed it all on a try along with some fresh strawberries, juice and coffee he walked back into the bedroom and sat the tray on the other side of the bed, he sat next to her and placed soft kisses on her until she woke up, "Good morning Sunshine." he whispered softly in her ear.

"Good morning" she said as she placed her hand softly on his chest.

"Are you hungry? I made you some breakfast" and the smile on her face was all the answer he needed he walked around to the other side of the bed and grab the tray giving her time to sit up in bed he came back around and placed the tray over her lap,

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked as she looked down at the full plate of food that was sitting before her.

"You make it easy, ok well most of the time." he told her as he let out a little bit of a laughter.

"You're something else, you know that."

"So I've been told." he said as sat and watched that she ate more then a few bites.

"Why are you hovering?"

"I just want to make sure you eat more then a few bites you hardly ate anything last night." he told her with a concern look on his face.

"Sorry Tom I've just haven't been really hungry lately" she told him as she took another bit of the eggs before pushing the tray out of the way.

"I take it your done?"

"Yeah I'm sorry sweetheart you went to so much trouble."

"Its ok Christina, I told you I just want to take care of you."

"And you do, you take really good care of me thank you." she told him as she leaned back against the headboard and giving him a big smile. "Well I think its time I get up and take a shower."

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Yeah I am, we have the whole weekend." she told him and he got a surprise look on his face.

"Are you telling me that I get you for the entire weekend." and she shook her head as she pulled him into another tender kiss. They spent the rest of the weekend just enjoying each other and each other company.


End file.
